The Temptation of Failure, and the Agony of Defeat
by LyndsiMcKay
Summary: It was almost as if Kaito wanted to fail, but when Shinichi comes to him with something that he doesn't want to do, and he gets the choice, he would rather survive and take them down. Rated M for content.
1. Chapter 1

The Temptation of Failure, and the Agony of Defeat

A/N: This story idea came to me when me and a friend were writing Heiji being a BO member (though nobody knew it) and trying to coerce Kaito into joining their cause in any way necessary. This idea kinda swapped when I read the story "For Your Entertainment" for my umpteenth time (because I absolutely ADORE the idea of evil Shinichi) and decided to pull something different out of this Heiji/Kaito that I originally planned by making it KaiShin instead... I hope you enjoy. The full title is The Temptation of Failure, the Agony of Defeat, and the Triumph of Victory.

Prologue: Kaito's Defeat

Kaito's eyes fell closed when he put the gem up to the moon as he realized that he failed again. "I know you're here Shinichi." He said as he looked away from the gem to see Kudo Shinichi, dressed in an all black suit, minus the tie, that was cerulean blue, to match his eyes.

"Kaito," he said looking into his amethyst eyes. "You know we can help you look for it, why don't you join me so I can help you?"

"I won't join an organization that killed the one person that I actually cared for, and took my favorite critic away from me." He said softly slouching to the floor of the roof they were currently on.

"Kaito, you know that I have ways that I can make you join us, ways that will make you want to. I can help you find what you're looking for, my partner was killed, and I need a new one."

"Are you threatening me, Shinichi, or should I say Merlot now?"

"This is an informal meeting Kaito, you could even call me your beloved Shin-chan if you want."

"My Shin-chan wouldn't have gone to join an organization that tried to have him killed!" Kaito screamed as a tear ran down his face. This is the first time that Shinichi had ever seen Kaito mad, like properly mad, poker face gone, body rigid, "They stole my Shin-chan away from me, made him evil, made him do things he wouldn't have ever done as a Meitantei! YOU ARE NOT MY SHIN-CHAN!"

"I'm still your Shin-chan." He said softly.

"No, no you're not! You've killed people, I've seen you shoot down and kill people. I've seen you use unorthodox torture techniques, damnit Shinichi, what the hell did they do to you?"

Shinichi then picked Kaito up and threw him up against the wall in which he was leaning against earlier. "They just taught me what I needed to know to get the stuff I wanted." He said into his ear, making Kaito feel slightly uncomfortable. "Do you still love me Kaito?" he asked suckling his ear slightly.

"I just want my Meitantei back." He whimpered into his touch. "I want the man I fell in love with to come back to me, with that annoying bowtie, and the watch that could screw me over, I just want…." Kaito couldn't finish his sentence, his neck was being attacked by the mouth of his former love, the man he still loves, but is afraid to admit it to him, now being a member of the organization that had screwed him over royally. "Shin-chan." He whimpered.

"So sensitive still, how would you feel if I did this?" he said undoing their ties and tying Kaito's hands and feet together so he couldn't flee.

Kaito knew this technique he's seen Shinichi use it on countless women, the downside to that, most of the said women were dead, still naked from the night before's activities the next day. "Why are you so nervous Kaito?" he asked noticing Kaito's uneasiness.

"You're going to kill me like those other women you did this too aren't you?" tears running down his face again.

"Not if you do what I say, if you don't I'm going to do some wicked things to you until your body is literally nothing, and then I'll hide you so that you'll never be found, technically that's not my job, but for you I'll make an exception. You have a choice Kaito, either join us, or die."

Kaito's head went down, his face defeated, "Finei'lljoinyou." He mumbled.

"Say again?" Shinichi said with a bit of a smile.

"I'll join you, you murderous bas…." Again he didn't get to finish his sentence because for that mere moment the kiss he had just been pulled into, reminded him so much of his Shin-chan.

_I'll destroy the organization from the inside. _Kaito thought triumphantly to himself. _I just hope it works…_


	2. Two Years Later

Chapter 1: Two Years Later (The Agony of Defeat…again)

Kaito watched from the window, Shinichi, disguised as Kaito himself was having his way with Aoko, the person he cares for most in the world other than Shinichi, it was said because of what the higher-ups said she got too close that she had to go. Kaito wasn't believing it, they just wanted him to feel pain. He couldn't do it, he had to ask Shinichi to do it for him, kind of what happened when Ran got too close to Shinichi and well it went better than he thought it would.

Kaito has now been in the Black Organization for two years, and he's come no closer to figuring out a way to break the bastards down, get them to speak, anything, but it seemed that the only three people who were allowed to talk to the boss alone was Shinichi, Vermouth, and someone else, he couldn't remember who it was at the moment but it would hit him when he needed it. He never knew why.

Kaito's eyes flooded as her eyes teared up as she was screaming in ecstasy from Shinichi's touches, saying _HIS_ name, not Shinichi's which made this even worse. He had tied her hands together so that she couldn't escape, her body looked so beautiful from this angle that she looked like an angel to him. Head thrashing back and forth as Shinichi's mouth touched her most intimate areas with ease, letting out grunts and moans that Kaito heard on a nightly basis, when Shinichi would be doing the same thing to him.

It almost seemed as if Kaito was brainwashed, everytime Shinichi ended up less than a foot away from him for any given reason, his mind goes blank. It wasn't the case here, this was Aoko, the daughter of the head of the Kaitou Kid task force, and she was going to die tonight, after one last time of bliss with the last thing she thinks about being that she finally had her Kaito where she wanted him. With her. "Oh god Kaito." She whimpered as Shinichi's mouth continued working on her.

She rocked into him the best she could, and all Kaito could do was watch, watch her as he knew this would be her first and last time having any sort of fun with anyone doing anything. "Kaito, Kaito," it just kept coming out of her mouth as if she couldn't say anything else. Kaito just wanted to jump out of the tree, but that would just make noise that wasn't needed at the moment.

Aoko's scream would have woken her father if it wasn't blocked by Shinichi's mouth on hers. He stopped just in time for her to just barely orgasm, "What'da stop for?" she asked breathing hard after the kiss was broken.

"We can't have you coming early my Ahouko." He said.

_That's my nickname for her Shin-chan steal someone elses!_

He wanted to keep up appearances that everything was going to be okay by putting a condom on before slipping slowly into her letting her adjust to his size. It was no secret the girl was a virgin, Kaito told Shinichi so, she had told him that she was waiting for just the right person. Everyone knew that Kaito was the person that she was waiting for, even Kaito himself, but he was too afraid. Plus, that was the time that he had told Hakuba that he was gay and he had fallen in love with Shinichi, and Aoko wasn't to know about it. It was something that he himself wasn't proud of, but he was watching as Shinichi was slowly taking his best friend's virginity, she let out a tear when she said "Move, my Bakaito."

Shinichi started moving, he was beautiful like this…naked and sleeping with someone, even if it wasn't Kaito he was rooted, watching as his love, his pride and joy, the man that had made him turn to the darkside to watch it meet it's end, was pounding into his best friend, knowing her demise was going to come not long after.

Kaito's name came as like a mantra to her, she repeated it over and over again…and then it happened…Her head turned toward the window, she looked into Kaito's eyes as she screamed out her climax Kaito mouthed "I'm sorry Aoko." As before she could say anything or wonder who she had just slept with, Shinichi snapped her neck. Her eyes suddenly began tearing up again, but it wasn't out of love, or hate, or anything. Nakamori Aoko was dead, tied to a bed, neck broken. "Kaito." Shinichi said opening the window letting Kaito in.

He walked to the bed and untied the now dead girl with his gloves on of course, they can't be caught and all that. As Shinichi was getting into his suit, that same one that he's worn every day (well not every day just has the same suit in about 87 different variations and styles…) Kaito's eyes started to fill up, "I'm so sorry Aoko, I'm sorry I couldn't love you like you loved me, I'm just so sorry." He said holding the body of the girl against him in a hug letting the tears flow out.

Shinichi noticed this, but his phone rang before he had the chance to say anything. "Moshi Moshi."

"Is it done?" a woman's voice on the other end said.

"Taken care of without a hitch, isn't as gruesome as some of the other ones we've done, but it's definitely taken care of, we'll probably just burn her and have it over with."

"When you guys get back I have a new mission Kaito may find quite intriguing, so make sure the Nakamori girl is taken care of and get back here, understood Merlot?"

"Crystal…Kaa-san." He turned and said into the phone to where Kaito couldn't hear him. He was probably still blubbering on Aoko's dead body anyway. Shinichi hung up the phone and told Kaito to find one of the best outfits that Aoko owned. They had done the same thing to Ran when it came down to it. Kaito did the same thing, tied her up, had his way with her disguised as Shinichi, Shinichi hid so that he could be in plain sight of Ran when she was in ecstasy, she sees the real Shinichi and her neck broke a split second afterwards.

"Look at me, Kaito, look at me please?" Shinichi pleaded.

Kaito looked into Shinichi's eyes, bloodshot from crying. "What have we turned into Shinichi?" he asked. "How the hell did we become such monsters?"

Shinichi couldn't look Kaito in the eyes as he thought the most horrible thing he could, not that he wanted to. _I became one because I was born into it…you chose your fate…_

"I don't know Kaito." He lied pulling out a white innocent dress that would have made Aoko look radiant if she were alive…

Kaito slowly dressed her and made her body look presentable, the glazed over eyes scaring Kaito so he just closed them so he wouldn't have to look at them anymore. "Let's get out of here before he notices we're here." Kaito said softly, hoisting Aoko's body in a bridal style out the window.

"Somehow you still manage to amaze me Kaito." Shinichi whispered as he too left through the window.

The two boys went into the woods where they had a funeral pyre already set for the now dead girl. "You sure you want to do it Kaito?" Shinichi asked.

"You took care of Ran, I'll take care of Aoko." He said with a somber tone. He took a match and threw it on the wood pile with Aoko on top of it, gasoline already smothering it and watched as the body of Nakamori Aoko burned into nothing.

"You have an assignment, _That person_ called me and told me, wants to talk in person." Shinichi said softly, letting Kaito have his moment.

Kaito looked as if he didn't care, he let out a 'meh' sound and watched as the one girl that he truly cared for slowly burned away….

I FAIL!

Don't hate me please I wanted to try something dark and having these two killing each other's best friends seemed as if it were the best way to do it (of course there are repercussions! But those come later….please leave comments, messages, or reviews. Knowing how much I epically suck would be fantastic! LOL Thanks for reading!)


End file.
